criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Embers of a Murder
The Embers of a Murder (Case #1) is the first case of Tomoshiro. Case Background The victim was Abs Spears who was found burnt to ashes in a wooden box sent to the player. The killer was Saigyouji Tomoshiro, who hated Abs since they were working together on a cafeteria. Tomoshiro wanted to be the employee of the month on the cafeteria "Coffee Desires" run by Ice Sword. Abs told Tomoshiro that he will go to the end of the world to be the employee of the month and save his job due to his period in probation so Tomoshiro went to the bathroom of the cafeteria and kidnapped Abs to the back-alley and burnt him. Victim *'Abs Spears' Murder Weapon *'Gasoline' Killer *'Saigyouji Tomoshiro' Suspects *Ice Sword (Profile: Is Asian, Uses Hand Sanitizer, is burnt on his hands) *Chan Jun Loong (Profile: Uses hand Sanitizer, is Asian, is burnt on his hands, has ashes on his clothes) *Saigyouji Tomoshiro (has Ashes on his clothes, is burnt on his hands, uses hand sanitizer, is Asian, owns a camera) *Cecilia Joie Ballares (Owns a Camera, has ashes on her clothes, is asian, uses hand sanitizer) *Imouto Kurenai (has ashes on her clothes, is Asian) Killer's Profile *The killer has ashes on his clothes *The killer is burnt on his hands *The killer uses hand sanitizer *The killer is Asian *The killer owns a camera Crime Scenes * Cafeteria * Tables * Back Alley * Kitchen Garbage * Abs' Room * Cecilia's Bed Steps Chapter 1: *Analyze Wooden box. (00:30:00) *Investigate Cafeteria (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Employee of the month picture) *Talk Ice Sword about the murder *Talk Chan Jun Loong about the murder *Investigate Back Alley (Clues: Ashes, Gasoline Can) *Examine Ashes (Result: Ash Sample) *Analyze Ash Sample (03:00:00) *Talk Saigyouji Tomoshiro about the Victim *Go to Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2: *See what do Cecilia Joie Ballares wants. *Examine Locked cellphone. (Result: Cellphone) *Analyze cellphone. (00:30:00) *Talk Chan Jun Loong about the calls. *Investigate Tables. (Clues: Torn Paper, Tips) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Death Threat) *Confront Chan about the threat. *Examine Tips. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (00:30:00) *Ask Cecilia Joie Ballares about the exorbitant tips. *Ask Tomoshiro About the Tips *Investigate Abs' Room (Clues: Old Photo, Oil Dish) *Examine Oil Dish (Result: Sesame Oil, Soy Sauce) *Examine Old Photo (Result: Photo) *Talk Ice about the firing. *Go to Chapter 3 (No Stars) Chapter 3: * Ask Imouto Kurenai about the can * Examine Gasoline Can (Result: DNA Sample) * Analyze DNA Sample (06:00:00) * Ask Ice about the Gasoline can * Investigate Kitchen Garbage (Clues: Torn Camera Lens) * Examine Torn Camera Lens (Result: Camera Lens) * Examine Camera Lens (Result: Green Sample) * Analyze Green Sample (06:00:00) * Arrest the killer * Go to Additional Investigation (1 Star) Additional Investigation: *See what do Ice Sword wants *Investigate Cafeteria (Clues: spoon) *Examine Spoon (Result. Ice's Spoon) *Give the Spoon back to Ice (Reward: 3000 Coins) *Check up on Imouto Kurenai *Investigate Kitchen Garbage (Clues: Torn crown) *Examine Torn crown (Result: Phoenix Crown) *Analyze Phoenix Crown (00:30:00) *Give the Crown back to Kurenai (Reward: Phoenix Medal) *Check on Cecilia Joie Ballares *Investigate Cecilia’s bed (Clue: Reliquary) *Examine Reliquary (Result: Ash Sample) *Analyze Ash (03:00:00) *Give the Reliquary back to Cecilia (Reward: Burger) *Go to Next Case (2 Stars) Trivia *This is the only case of Tomoshiro's game that stars are not needed for advance through chapters but Additional Investigation and Next case. *The title of this game is a reference to a Touhou character spell card: Komeiji Koishi ("The Embers of Love") *Also, Imouto Kurenai is based on Fujiwara no Mokou, and her name is Mokou's kanjis inverted. (妹紅 is Mokou, 紅妹 is Imouto Kurenai) Category:All Fanmade Cases